Different - Temporarily Closed
by cupcake frosting
Summary: Clawkit is a normal BoltClan cat. He loves being a normal cat. But one day, a horrible accident changes his life forever, and it proves one thing: StarClan isn't in control. Rated T for death and violence. [This was the best Rating I could get, It's not THAT bad.]
1. 1 ) The Beginning

**I do not own Warrior Cats.**

**Thank you for clicking on this book!  
**

**Please, Enjoy.**

* * *

Dark. The kitten couldn't see a thing. Dark. The kitten was afraid. Dark. The kitten was warm, not alone.

Light. The kitten opened it's eyes, revealing shiny blue irises. He mewed. The world was scary! The giant

**thing** towering above him was giving him something delicious. One friend. The things next to him were warm.

Three friends. The larger thing flicked her tail and touched his head with it. He mewed again. Suddenly, there

was a loud noise. "Clawkit." Then it stopped. The kit looked down at it's paws and saw tiny, sharp and white

things. _Could these be claws? _

Clawkit stretched and got up, He, along with his sister Petalkit and his brother Falconkit, walked out of the

nursery and jumped on his mother, Berryfall. "Momma! Play with us!" Berryfall purred and shook the wave of

kits off her pelt. "Of course, little ones, just give me one second. Clawkit landed on his paws and ran back to his

mother, bouncing up and down. "Come on momma! Lets play!" Berryfall picked up Clawkit by the scruff of his neck

and ran around the camp, Clawkit screaming in delight the whole time. When they landed, Clawkit burst into a fit of

laughter. "Again! Again!" His mother shook her head."It's Petalkit's turn now."

After Petalkit and Falconkit were done with their turns, Clawkit got an idea. He ran to Falconkit to tell him.

"Falconkit, let's leave camp!" Falconkit purred. "Your silly, Clawkit," Clawkit's tail twitched. "What do you mea-"

He was interrupted by his brother. "Lets not just leave camp, let's go to CloudClan territory, too!" Clawkit

gasped. "What? If anyone found out, they'd tell Berryfall and she'd kill us!" Falconkit purred. "What are you,

a mouse-brain? Thats why we won't let anyone catch us!"

Clawkit and Falconkit snuck into the dirtplace and out of camp, strolling through BoltClan's forest. When they

got to the thunderpath, Clawkit hissed. "This is the NightClan border, fuzz-brain! How are we gonna get to Cloud-

Clan from here?" Falconkit sighed. "Sorry," He mewed. "Lets go back to camp before anyone notices us. We haven't

left territory so nobody should notice any stench." Clawkit nodded and they scampered back to camp. When they

got there, Berryfall was standing at the Dirtplace entrance, eyes blazing with fury.

"Where have you been?"


	2. 2 ) New Apprentices

**I do not own warrior cats.**

**Thank you for clicking on this book.**

**Enjoy!**

**Now for some replies!**

**Elysian Phosphorescence . **

Thanks so much! I probably will continue, most of the stories I stopped doing  
[They were on other websites] I stopped because I wasn't getting any support  
from readers. Now I have support, so continue I shall

**Ambertrails Of ThunderClan .**

Thanks! I always use this style c:

**00Cloudfern00 .**

Thanks! And to anyone who reads, a note: This story is going to start

a small collab with 00Cloudfern00's 'The Rejection' story. It's an amazing

story, so you should read it! I read all 14 chapters in less than an hour,

it's so good.

**Okay, now for the story!**

* * *

Clawkit stared at his mother with wide, open eyes. Berryfall hissed. "What

were you doing out of camp, Clawkit?" Clawkit looked behind him. Falconkit

wasn't there. W_here is he? _"Ma, Falconkit was **with **me." Berryfall looked be-

hind Clawkit. "Sure he was. Now come with me, we're going to see Running-

star.

Clawkit followed his mother, tail trailing in the dirt behind him. "Ma, i'm sorry..."

His mother looked behind her. "I'm sorry for yelling, little one, but you shouldn't

have left the camp. I'm just glad your alright." They kept walking until they got to

Runningstar's den. "Runningstar, Clawkit was out of the camp. You know that, right?"

Runningstar nodded. "Clawkit, for what you've done, your apprenticeship will be del-

ayed for one moon. A surge of anger shot through Clawkit and his fur stood up. "But

Runningstar-" Runningstar put his tail over Clawkit's mouth. "No 'buts'." Clawkit sighed.

"Okay." He said sadly, walking out of the den.

Clawkit sat in his den, boiling with rage. _Where is Falconkit? He should get what he deserves..._

"Hmph!" Suddenly, the brambles that made up the nursery opened, and Falconkit bounced

inside. "Toldya we wouldn't get caught! Se- oh." Falconkit looked at his brother and sat down.

"Sorry, Clawkit. What happened?" Clawkit sighed and let his fur fall flat against his back. "Berry-

fall got me. I have to wait an extra moon to be apprenticed." _If I can't go where I want to go in_

_this Clan, maybe I can find another on__e._ "I'm going to leave the Clan until i'm old enough." Falcon-

kit gasped. "Well, don't leave until you know basic moves. My apprentice ceremony is later, and

when I learn, I'll teach you what I know." Clawkit nodded. "Sure," He agreed. "Now lets get some sleep.

I don't want to be tired for your ceremony."

Clawkit woke up to pain. "Ow!" Falconkit was poking him in the side with his paw. "Whats

going on? Is it an attack?! CloudClan? StreamClan? NightClan? Who!?" Falconkit purred. "None

of those, silly! It's my apprentice ceremony!" Clawkit got up. "Oh. Okay, lets go." He followed his

brother out of the nursery and saw cats gathering near the Boulder. Falconkit was all clean. "Hey,

you look nice. Mom got you, right?" Falconkit smiled. "Yep, come on! Lets go! Lets go!" He dashed off

ahead of Clawkit, Clawkit running behind him. When he got to the base of the Boulder, Falconkit was

already sitting at the thing. Runningstar looked at his clan, before beginning the ceremony.

"We are going to welcome two new apprentices today."

"Falconkit,you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until

you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Falconpaw. Your mentor will be Splashleap.

I hope Splashleap will pass down all she knows on to you. Splashleap, come up." Splashleap walked to the very

base of the rock. "Splashleap," Runningstar said,** "**you are ready to take on an apprentice. You received excellent

training from Rockfoot, and you have shown yourself to be loyal and understanding. You will be the mentor of

Falconpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Falconpaw." Falconpaw padded down to his new mentor

happily, and touched noses with her.

Then, Runningstar gave Petalkit her ceremony, and both apprentices walked up to Clawkit. "We're sorry you

can't be apprenticed with us," Petalkit apologized. "Yeah," Falconkit said. "I wish you were an apprentice today,

too." Clawkit dipped his head. "You should both see your mentors now." The two apprentices nodded and

padded off to see their mentors.


	3. 3 ) Extra and Detail

**I do not own Warrior Cats.**

**Thank you for clicking on this book.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

A few days later, Clawkit felt he was ready to leave. He padded up to Falconpaw.

"Falconpaw, i'm leaving. Hopefully I can find a clan that will let me explore. I'll be back."

Falconpaw dipped his head. "Goodbye." Clawkit licked his brother's shoulder and purred.

Falconpaw purred back.

Clawkit snuck out of camp and traveled through the forest. He stayed low in bushes, making

sure patrols wouldn't see him. A CloudClan patrol passed. There were four cats in it. He

recognized two. Sunstorm and the leader, Windstar. He hurried along, but heard Windstar

saying something to the cats. "We've found a new forest." Clawkit crept back to the patrol.

"We don't know if there are clans in it, but it's on the other side of Twolegplace." Clawkit

smiled and ran in the direction of Twolegplace. When he got there, he saw rows and rows

of large, wooden dens.

Clawkit walked along a stone path, right next to the thunderpath. The occasional monster

passed by him, but never got off of it. Suddenly, Clawkit heard a mew. "Hey, kid!" A kittypet.

_Just my luck_, Clawkit thought. "KID!" The voice repeated. Clawkit looked to his side and saw

a ginger tabby she-cat looking at him. "Took ya long enough." She hissed. "Whats a forest

cat like you doing here?" Clawkit;s eyes widened. "How did you know I came from the forest?"

The cat scrunched up her face. "You stink." Clawkit rolled his eyes. "No, really!" The cat mewed.

"You smell of forest, but which forest? Detail or Extra?" _Detail or Extra? _"Whats that?" The cat

smiled. "Well, Extra is that one." She pointed with her tail to Clawkit's forest. "And Detail is

the other one. I could take you to one if you want, kid." Clawkit purred. "My forest is 'Extra'.

Could you take me to the other?" The cat nodded. "Sure, and by the way, my name is Fluffy."

When the cats got to the entrace to the forest, Clawkit thanked Fluffy. "Goodbye," He mewed.

"Maybe we'll see eachother again sometime." Fluffy purred. "Bye, kid." Clawkit stepped into the forest

and was immediately confronted by two cats. "Who goes there?" A creamy pale she-cat with darker

markings stood in front of Clawkit, towering above him. Behind her, there was a tom. "Who are **you**?"

Clawkit asked, sounding more scared than he wanted to. "I'm Leopardstorm of LionClan," the she-cat

hissed. "And this is my mate, Falconflight." Clawkit's ears perked up at the name Falcon. "I have a brother

name Falconkit!" He blurted out.

The she cat stood, gaping. "Your from a Clan? Which?" Clawkit flicked his tail. "BoltClan."

Leapordstorm's eyes widened. "What?" He smiled. "Theres another forest on the other side

of Twolegplace, and there are four clans in it. BoltClan, my clan, CloudClan, StreamClan, and NightClan.

It's pretty cool. Say, could I come to your camp? I'd like to join your Clan." Leapordstorm didn't respond.

She was obviously shocked. She shook herself and nodded. "Sure. Follow me. You look about six moons,

right? Why aren't you an apprentice?" Clawkit lied. "I was about to become an apprentice when a monster

attacked our camp. It destroyed it. I came to find another clan because all of the ones in our forest are evil.

Or something." Leapordstorm nodded. "I understand. I'm sorry about your camp, but, if Fallingstar lets you

join, you'll make a great apprentice. If you join, i'm sure you'll be happy here." The cats padded through the

forest, Clawkit looking around. This was going to be a good life.


	4. Contest 1 ) Allegiances Contest

**Hey everyone, i'm here to announce something!**

**I have a contest for you! I need characters!**

**See, when Clawkit gets back from LionClan, Falconpaw will be Falconflight and Petalpaw**  
**will be Petalrain. Berryfall will be Berrystar, and Runningstar will be dead. The clan will have**  
**to have warriors, because we only have three characters to use! So heres how it will work.**

**In the 'reviews' Section you will post the name, looks, gender, and personality of the cat  
**

**you want to be in the story. All of these cats will be minor characters. When the contest is**

**over, this will be deleted and changed to the 'Alliances' page, so get typing!**

**The contest will end in_ ._ 13 Warriors ; One Medicine Cat & Apprentice ; One deputy ; Two queens ; Three kits ; Four elders ; Five apprentices  
**

**You can enter more than once, but please, even out all your genders if you do!**

**Current Future Alliances :  
**

**Leader . Berrystar**

**Deputy . ?**

**Med Cat . ?**

**Med Cat Paw . ?**

**Warriors . ? , ? , ? [Paw, ] , ? , ? [Paw, ] , ? , ? [Paw, ] , ? , ? [Paw, ] , ? , ? , ? [Paw, ] , ?**

**Paws . ? , ? , ? , ? , ?**

**Queens . ? [Two kits, ] , ? [One kit, ]**

**Elders . ? , ? , ? ,?**

**Most of these slots will be first come first serve.  
**

**Also, if you can come up with an interesting death for Runningstar, I'll give you one picture of my kitten!**

**Kittens are cute o3o**


	5. 4 ) A new clan?

**I do not own Warrior Cats.**

**Thank you for clicking on this book.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Leopardstorm walked along with her mate, Clawkit bouncing behind them.

He looked around and saw what seemed like the entrance to a camp. "Is

this the camp?" Clawkit asked. Falconflight nodded. "Can you wait up for

me? I need to wash myself." "Sure," Leopardstorm mewed. Clawkit gave

himself a quick lick before telling the others he was ready. They padded

into camp, Leopardstorm and Falconflight first. He walked through the camp,

glancing at all of the other cats. He had noticed that Leopardstorm didn't

have one of her front paws, and now he saw other cats with deformities.

Not wanting to be rude, he didn't ask. When the warriors in front of him

stopped, Clawkit ran to Leopardstorm's side. "Is this the leader's den?"

Leopardstorm took a step forward. "Yep. Fallingstar?"

A white-and-grey tom stepped out of the den. "Yes, Leopardstorm? Falconflight?"

Falconflight looked at his mate, and then back to Fallingstar. "We found

this kit at the edge of our territory. He wants to join the clan." Clawkit

smiled, trying to look his best. Leopardstorm looked at the kit. "Uh, we'll

let you discuss this with him." The cats walked away from the den, to what

seemed to be the nursery. Clawkit turned to the leader. "Is your name Falling-

star?" Fallingstar nodded. "Hello," The white-and-grey tom said, "So you want

to join the clan?" Clawkit nodded. "I'd love to. My Clan was destroyed." He

looked behind him,

as if a BoltClan cat was to jump out at any moment and

say he had lied. _They would be angry if they knew I left my own camp,_ Clawkit

thought, _This is for the best._ "You can sleep here tonight, I'll think it over. By

the way, kit, what is your name?" Clawkit looked at the larger tom and mewed

"Clawkit, but I was about to be an apprentice when my camp was destroyed."

Fallingstar nodded. "You can sleep with the kits tonight,"

Clawkit nodded. Even though he wasn't an apprentice, he was glad he was

sleeping in a new camp. _Maybe I can join! I'll have to wait until tomorrow._ Claw-

kit thought. "Thank you."


	6. 5 ) Winter

**I do not own Warrior Cats.**

**Thank you for clicking on this book.**

**Enjoy!**

**Sorry for the tiny chapter. I'm having some trouble keeping up with The Rejection and I wanted to push this out.**

* * *

"...Your mentor will be Seedsong. I hope Seedsong will pass down all she knows to you."

Clawpaw beamed. He was finally an apprentice. He heard cats cheering. He felt amazing.

A grey tom padded up to him. "I will show you to the apprentice den," he mewed. Clawkit

followed. A blue-grey cat walked up to him. "Hello," he mewed. "Hi," Clawkit replied. "Want

to hunt together tomorrow? I mean, if Seedsong and Waterwhisker say it's okay," Clawkit

smiled. _Someones okay with me, _"Sure! I'll probably have to do basic hunting training first

though. I don't think Seedsong will say yes."

Bluepaw agreed. When they arrived at the den, Clawkit yawned. "It's late," He mewed.

"See you tomorrow!" Clawkit settled in his den and fell asleep, content.

* * *

**About a moon later...**

Clawpaw woke up in his den. Bluepaw was prodding him in the side. "Ow!" He and Bluepaw,

in the time they had talked and hunted and practiced fighting, had become the bestest of friends.

It was the cold season, and many cats had been infected with greencough. Brightfoot, Nightpaw,

Poppysong, Mistwinter, Cinderkit, and Flamingsong all had it. Clawpaw sighed and got up. "I know,

we have to go hunting for the sick cats." He shook his fur and smiled. "Ready. Do we have a warrior

to go with us?" Bluepaw looked out of the den. "Seedsong is coming." Clawpaw nodded and saw the

tawny fur of the she-cat outside. "Lets go," Clawpaw mewed, padding out of the den.

"Hello, Seedsong!" Clawpaw said cheerfully. "Lets go! I want to get some food for my friends as soon

as possible." Seedsong smiled. "I'm happy to see you enjoying our training. Well, come, lets not keep

you waiting." Clawpaw and Bluepaw raced after the she-cat, skidding to a stop when they got into the

hunting grounds. Clawpaw bent town, tail in the air, and jumped on a mouse. He killed it with a swift bite.

"Brightnose will want this," He mewed matter-of-factly.

Seedsong smiled. The apprentices had caught a lot of prey- Clawpaw, the mouse and a few squirrels.

Bluepaw, two thrushes and a mouse. Seedsong had caught only one squirrel, and the haul of food was

a good sign. The cats padded back to camp and threw the prey onto the fresh-kill pile. "

* * *

**About a week later...**

"Bluesky!" Clawpaw purred and licked his friends shoulder. "You are a warrior now!" Bluesky

smiled. "Thanks, Clawpaw." Clawpaw flicked his tail and giggled. "Don't talk during your vigil,"

He meowed. Bluesky smiled and whispered to Clawpaw "Don't worry, Pineheart told me **all** about

that," "You'll have no trouble with it then. Pineheart tells you everything you need to know, and more,

whether you want to hear it or not." Bluesky purred and jumped to the clan entrance. Clawpaw was

sad about Mistwinter, that was sure. She had just passed away. But his cheerful nature pushed that

away. He looked at his friend. His eyes had filled with sadness the moment he stopped talking to Clawpaw.

_I wish it was warm again, _Clawpaw thought. _I wish all of us were healthy._


	7. 6 ) Blizzard and Ice

**I do not own Warrior Cats**

**Thank you for clicking on this book!**

**Enjoy!**

**I want to add some romance... Any ideas? Hehe.  
**

* * *

"Dustflame taught you well," Fallingstar mewed. Mistywing stepped up to Blizzardpaw. Clawpaw felt

a pang of sadness for the small she-cat. She'd been through so much. _I shouldn't have been so mean to_

_her, _Clawpaw thought. A small mew broke his thoughts. "What about Icepaw? my sister?" Fallingstar

twitched his tail. "Icepaw?" Clawpaw looked into Blizzardpaw's eyes. She was sad. "The injured one,"

His clanmates glared at the leader. _I lost my family, so did they. But I know LionClan more than I knew_

_my old friends. It'll be the same for Blizzardpaw._"Icepaw, Blizzardpaw's sister, is still In the medicine cat

den, but I'll appoint a mentor for her as soon as she's well enough. Clan dismissed." Fallingstar turned.

Clawpaw took a step forward to protest , only to be stopped by Seedsong. "It is not your time to

speak," She mewed softly. A few cats grouped up and started to protest. Fallingstar turned back,

obviously annoyed.

"How can you just make a ThunderClan cat a LionClan cat like that? And just walk away?!" Littleflame

meowed. "It's a big deal right now, accepting an enemy into our midst!" Fallingstar sighed. "Littleflame,

you have to understand. Blizzardpaw probably knows some of ThunderClans battle plans, and that

could be useful later on." "But-" "Just give it a break," Fallingstar huffed. Mistywing stalked towards

Littleflame. _Good, _Clawpaw thought. "**My **apprentice is still young. Her heart is not tainted as other,

older ThunderClan cat's hearts are. She still has a personality. She and her sister have been hurt by

Vinestar, and they ran away to US. Should that not MEAN something to you?" Mistywing was angry.

Very angry. "We have ALL been hurt by Vinestar!" She announced to the clan, "He was the one who

suggested the unnatural rule in the first place! Are Blizzardpaw and Icepaw no different?" Littleflame

looked lost for words. Seedsong, too.

Mistywing continued. "You are not thinking about the Clan right now. All you are thinking about is

rejecting the cats who rejected us, and giving them a taste of their own sour herbs. Can't you SEE?"

The warrior gasped for air. "Blizzardpaw and Icepaw have NEVER done anything against us! Just by

looking at them you can tell they are new apprentices. They look barely six moons! Think about it,

Littleflame. Not all ThunderClan cats are bad." Clawpaw, during Seedsong's shock, took his chance to

speak.

"Mistywing is right," He mewed. "Blizzardpaw's sister was MURDERED by Vinestar. What cat could forgive a

cat who killed their kin? Only a heartless one, thats for sure." Clawpaw glanced at Blizzardpaw and blushed

a bit. "Blizzardpaw isn't heartless. I could hear the emotion in her tone when she told me about Whitekit.

It was genuine, not fake. Blizzardpaw isn't like her old clanmates. She's different. And from what she's told

me, there are a lot of different cats in ThunderClan." Blizzardpaw nodded eagerly, and Clawpaw's face reddened

even more. Blizzardpaw spoke, but Clawpaw didn't hear. He was too happy. Cheers rang out, and Clawpaw

joined.

The last night of peace was, at least, a good one.


	8. 7 ) Fight

**I don't own Warrior Cats.**

* * *

"Oh no," Clawpaw mumbled from his guarding post. "They're coming." His fur standing up,

he recalled all the stories. The four Clans. Hating anyone who was different. Sending them away.

**Killing **them. "They are coming!" He yowled, worried. "I can see them from here!" Clawpaw scrambled

down and leaped into position. Other warriors and apprentices ran beside him. Clawpaw glanced

at Leapordstorm. She was arguing with Falconflight. _She wants to fight._

Falconflight blinked and leaped over to his position. The sound of a thousand pawsteps filled the camp,

but all Clawpaw could hear was his heartbeat. He wondered if the others could too. Clawpaw scented

fear and looked around. _Starry cats, _He thought, _StarClan?_ Waterwhisker yowled. A cat broke into the camp.

Cats fought all around him. Falconflight scratched a cat's muzzle.

Falconflight turned to a cat. "Wingfall?" His mew was soft. Clawpaw could barely hear it. Clawpaw kicked

a ThunderClan apprentice off him and started to listen, half-heartedly clawing at the enemy. The cat,

Wingfall, rammed into a brown tabby tom. Reminded of the fight, Clawpaw turned back and started to

bite a black warrior's leg.

The cat knocked him off. "Ow!" He mewed, annoyed. He jumped to his feet again. "Cats of the Clans!"

Spottedfall? Clawpaw turned to face the she-cat. Vinestar was next to her. "Your great leader, Vinestar,

would like to speak." "Cats of LionClan," Vinestar mewed. _Blizzardpaw is on his back! _Clawpaw stumbled back-

wards, falling onto the black tom. The tom pushed him forward. Clawpaw hissed. "You surrender to us and

she lives. Fight, she dies." "No!" Clawpaw yowled.

Clawpaw's gaze cut into his fur. He backed away, once again falling into the tom. "Stop it!" The warrior cried.

"Or I'll MAKE you stay there!" Clawpaw sat down. "We'll never surrender to you." Fallingstar meowed. "It

looks like half of your Clan is already dead, Fallingstar," Fallingstar's eyes filled with grief as he scanned the

camp. Bodies littered the ground, small pools of blood near each one. "I won't let my Clanmates die in vain,"

Fallingstar choked out.

Vinestar scoffed. "Why should you care about cats below you? They're insignificant." Spottedfall's Claw

slid along Blizzardpaw's neck. Clawpaw stood up and took a step forward. "You sure, Fallingstar?"

"Yes." Fallingstar leapt onto the rock, pushing the other cats away. Fallingstar fought the cats. Blizzardpaw

fell off, waking up. "ShadowClan!"

Another yowl. "Fight for LionClan! I'm sick of killing innocent cats." Moonstar, the ShadowClan leader,

turned to Vinestar. "So many lives have been lost because of you. Don't you think it's time we ended

yours?" Darkstorm lunged at a ThunderClan cat, sinking his teeth into it's neck. The cat went limp.

The cat kept fighting, killing. But this time killing was good, at least. _Stupid ThunderClan and RiverClan_

_and WindClan cats. _Clawpaw froze in the middle of the battle as Vinestar clawed Fallingstar. Moon-

star swiped Vinestar's shoulder.

Spottedfall lunged at Fallingstar, only to be pushed away by a starry outline. The cat's markings

and face began to appear. "Splashfur," Fallingstar mewed, smiling. Another cat appeared. "Russetwhisker."

Fallingstar dipped his head to the cat. Clawpaw turned back to the battle, clawing a RiverClan

she-cat.

_I guess the battle is fair now._


	9. 8 ) Falcon

**I do not own Warrior Cats.**

* * *

_No no no no! _Clawpaw ran from the black tom, squealing in fright. "You're huge this isn't fair help me somebody

anybody mentor leader warriors anyone help!" A starry shape appeared in front of him and pushed the black tom

away. _Wait a second, _Clawpaw thought, _Falconkit?_

Clawpaw weakly mewed his brother's name. "Falconkit?" His brother grinned. "Falconfire," Falconfire threw a

cat off of him and mewed, "Clawpaw, I know this is a weird... plot twist. But you have to fight for your Clan- it

was a miracle that you got all the way across Twolegplace with that kittypet at your age. You left for a stupid

reason. But even the dullest of claws can become swiftest and most dangerous with a good sharpening. Come

on, Clawpaw! Fight for your Clan! Fight for LionClan!"

"Yeah, so your in StarClan. That doesn't mean you're not Falconkit, my brother. Stop acting like some mouse-

headed kitten who thinks he's a hedgehog. Giving me a speech won't help me fight." Falconfire purred and

kicked a ThunderClan cat, who fell back onto another ThunderClan cat. Clawpaw clawed ferociously at a Thunder-

Clan warrior. Clawpaw glanced over to the area where Vinestar's fight was. Vinestar lay dying in the clearing.

Even though there wasn't anything wrong with him, Clawpaw felt he had been rejected too.

Another boost of energy hit Clawpaw like another cat ramming him in the side. _Fight for LionClan, _he though to

himself, over and over. _Fight for LionClan._ A shriek of pain rang throughout the air and Clawpaw stiffened.

A cat took advantage of this and ran to him, giving him a deep scratch. The apprentice let out a shrill cry of

pain.

And then everything went black.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter hehe!**


	10. Temporary Closing Note

p style="text-align: center;"strongI'm ended Different./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongTemporarily./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongMaybe for a few months?/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongI might not ever open it again./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongSorry./strong/p 


End file.
